Can You Hear Me?
by Scalytta
Summary: "Dapakah kau mendengarku, di saat kita terpisah ruang dan waktu. Dapatkah kau mendengarku, di saat kita berada di dunia yang berbeda. Dapatkah kau mendengarku di saat aku mengucapkan 'aishiteru' untukmu?"/Special fict for HTNH SY' RnR?


**Disclaimer :****Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Can You Hear Me? © Shintya Vanessa'chan**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Tragedy/Angst**

**Warning : Canon, Oneshoot, typo(s), gaje, abal, aneh, beserta teman-temannya-?-**

**Summary : **"Dapakah kau mendengarku, di saat kita terpisah ruang dan waktu. Dapatkah kau mendengarku, di saat kita berada di dunia yang berbeda. Dapatkah kau mendengarku di saat aku mengucapkan '_aishiteru_' untukmu?"

Satu lagi fict gaje buatan Nessa untuk merayakan HTNH

Enjoy

.

.

.

.

Tap tap tap

Terdengar derap langkah kaki seseorang yang sepertinya terburu-buru. Seorang gadis cantik berambut indigo panjang terlihat berjalan secara terburu-buru menuju ke gerbang desanya, Konohagakure. Ia ingin segera sampai di sana, ingin memastikan sesuatu yang membuat hatinya gelisah. Ia berharap tidak menemukan sosok yang tidak diharapkannya berada di sana. Karena jika sosok itu berada di sana, sungguh, perasaannya akan semakin tidak enak.

Tidak enak? Padahal perang telah berakhir dan dunia shinobi telah damai sekarang. Ya, perang dunia shinobi telah berakhir dan menjadi damai berkat seorang anak yang kini dianggap sebagai pahlawan di seluruh negeri. Laki-laki yang ia cintai sejak dulu, sejak mereka masih sangat kecil.

Rasa cinta yang lahir dari sebuah rasa terima kasih, dilanjutkan dengan tumbuhnya rasa kagum terhadap sosok itu. Kemudian rasa kagum itu berkembang menjadi sebuah rasa cinta, cinta yang tulus.

Mata lavender miliknya menatap lurus kedepan. Kaki-kaki mungilnya terus melangkah. Hanya satu tujuannya, hanya satu. Langkah kakinya terhenti tatkala melihat sebuah gerbang besar terbuat dari kayu yang tengah terbuka. Dan ia melihatnya. Sosok itu, sosok yang paling di cintainya. Sosok itu, sosok yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya. Sosok yang hanya bisa dilihatnya dari kejauhan. Yang hanya bisa ia lihat punggungnya. Seperti saat ini, ia melihat sosok dari berdiri membelakanginya, membuatnya hanya bisa menatap punggung itu. Dan ia melihatnya, tidak salah lagi itu adalah orang yang paling tidak diharapkannya berada di sini. Meski melihat dari kejauhan, tapi ia mengenali sosok itu. Rambut pirang acak-acakannya, jubahnya, serta mata biru _sapphire_ yang ia yakin dimiliki oleh sosok itu. Tidak salah lagi, sosok itu…

"Naruto-_kun_!" panggil gadis itu. Meski suaranya kecil, tapi masih tetap bisa didengar oleh sosok itu. Sehingga kini sosok itu menoleh, menatap gadis yang telah memanggil namanya, gadis yang tengah menghampirinya. Gadis itu balas menatapnya, _sapphire_ bertemu lavender. Seakan mengatakan perasaan mereka melalui tatapan itu. Sosok itu bersuara, balas memanggil gadis yang memanggilnya.

"Hinata." mereka masih saling menatap hingga sang gadis menundukkan kepalanya, tak sanggup untuk terjerat lebih lama dalam pesona mata sosok yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"…" gadis yang dipanggil Hinata tadi tidak mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia tampak gugup jika sudah berada didekat sosok yang ia cintai itu.

"Jadi, ada apa kau tengah malam kemari Hinata? Di sini dingin, pulanglah dan lekas tidur!" sosok itu memulai pembicaraan, ia tahu betul karakter gadis yang ada di hadapannya ini. Merasa malu dan enggan untuk mengajaknya bicara.

Hinata menggeleng, kepalanya makin tertunduk karena mendengar nada bicara sosok yang diketahui bernama Naruto dingin. Tidak bernada jenaka maupun gembira dan semangat seperti biasanya.

"Hmm… kenapa?" tanya Naruto –sosok itu– lagi.

"K-ka.. karena aku ta-tahu, N-naruto-_kun_ akan pergi. Aku tidak mau Na– Naruto-_kun_ pergi, aku takut." Hinata buka suara. Terkesan lirih dan terbata-bata memang. Namun, kalimat yang diucapkan gadis itu mampu membuat tatapan Naruto melembut.

"Aku tidak akan pergi ke—…"

"Ja- jangan berbohong Naruto-_kun_!" potong Hinata. Membuat Naruto sedikit terlonjak kaget karena baru pertama kali ini perkataannya dipotong oleh gadis itu. Hinata melanjutkan perkataannya setelah mengambil nafas cukup panjang.

"A- aku tahu, Naruto_-kun_ akan pe- pergi menemui Sasuke-_kun—_…"

"—dan akan bertarung melawannya." tambahnya lagi.

Naruto terdiam sesaat, sebelum ia menjawab.

"Ada urusan yang harus ku selesaikan dengan Sasuke. Karena itu aku harus pergi."

"Bagaimana dengan urusanmu denganku, eh m– maksudku bagaimana dengan urusanmu dengan Konoha? Lima hari lagi kau akan dilantik menjadi se—seorang Hokage Naruto-_kun._" sanggah Hinata, mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk mencegah Naruto pergi.

"Aku tidak akan menerima gelar Hokage sebelum aku bisa penyelamatkan temanku." ucap Naruto yakin. Kemudian ia melanjutkan…

"Bagaimana bisa aku menjadi seorang Hokage, jika menyelamatkan satu temanku saja tidak bisa. Aku sudah menerima takdir ini. Takdir untuk melawan Sasuke, menjadi tempat pelampiasan akan kebenciannya. Karena hanya akulah yang bisa mengontrol kebencian itu."

Hinata terperangah dibuatnya. Sontak gadis manis itu mendongak, menatap mata biru _sapphire_ yang bagai samudra.

"T- tapi, Sasuke-_kun_ yang sekarang bukanlah Sasuke_-kun_ yang dulu. Dirinya telah tenggelam dalam kegelapan, dalam kebencian terhadap Konoha."

"Karena itulah aku harus menyelamatkannya. Menyelamatkannya dari kegelapan, dari kebencian, juga dari kesendirian. Aku akan membuatnya sadar bahwa ada orang-orang yang masih sayang padanya, menunggunya pulang. Pulang ke desa ini—" jeda sejenak.

"—aku akan membuatnya melupakan segala kebenciannya, dendamnya. Karena itu aku harus melawannya dan—" Naruto tidak lagi melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Dan apa?" tanya Hinata penasaran. Ia masih setia menunggu kelanjutan dari pekataan Naruto.

'_Dan mati bersama Sasuke.'_ ujar Naruto dalam hati. Ia tidak berani mengucapkan kalimat itu di depan Hinata. Dirinya terlalu takut, takut jika melukai hati gadis itu. Maka ia berbohong pada Hinata. Mengatakan suatu hal yang sangat mustahil bagi dirinya.

"Dan aku akan kembali ke Konoha, untukmu Hinata. Untuk membalas perasaanmu padaku. Serta membawa Sasuke pulang." Naruto tersenyum lebar, sangat lebar hingga membuat matanya menyipit. Menyembunyikan bola mata biru _sapphire_ yang memancarkan kebohongan.

BLUSH

Sontak wajah Hinata memanas. Menambah kesan manis pada diri gadis itu. Ia tidak mempercayai hal ini. Naruto akan membalas perasaan cintanya? Kami-sama, mimpi apa gadis itu semalam.

Hinata mencoba untuk tidak pingsan setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto. Gadis itu memegang dadanya, mencoba menetralisir jantungnya yang berpacu sangat cepat. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi lidah itu terasa kelu.

"Baiklah, aku harus pergi Hinata. Jaa!" Naruto berbalik, memunggungi Hinata. Ia baru saja akan beranjak pergi. Namun, suara lembut gadis yang ada didekatnya membuatnya kembali mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi.

"Bawa aku Naruto-_kun_, biarkan aku ikut bersama Naruto-_kun_." ucap Hinata tegas.

"Aku tidak bisa." tolak Naruto tanpa membalikkan badannya. Tetap dalam posisi memunggungi Hinata.

"K- kenapa? Apa karena aku lemah? Apa karena aku hanya akan menjadi bebanmu saja di sana? Atau karena a—"

"Hentikan perkataan bodohmu itu!" ucap Naruto lumayan keras, sepertinya ia tidak terima jika gadis itu menjelek-jelekkan dirinya sendiri.

Mata lavender itu berkaca-kaca. Siap untuk menumpahkan air mata kesedihannya. Tapi ia masih berusaha untuk menahannya.

"Maaf. Maaf karena aku terlalu lemah. Maaf karena aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk Naruto-_kun_. Maaf.. hiks…" tidak bisa. Hinata tidak bisa untuk membendung air matanya lagi. Air itu pun tumpah dari mata indahnya. Menganak sungai di pipi _chubby_-nya.

"Sudah kubilang hentikan PERKATAAN BODOHMU!" ucap Naruto lebih keras. Membuat Hinata terlonjak kaget di tengah-tengah isakannya.

"Bukan karena kau lemah, bukan juga karena kau tidak berguna. Sungguh, di mataku kau adalah gadis yang kuat." nada bicara Naruto mulai melembut.

"J- jadi, kenapa Naruto-_kun _tidak mengijinkanku untuk ikut?"

"Karena, aku tidak ingin. Tidak ingin melihatmu terluka parah lagi seperti dulu. Tidak ingin melihatmu melindungiku dan hampir mati di depan mataku. Sungguh, aku tidak ingin lagi kejadian itu terulang." tangis Hinata mereda seketika. Hatinya merasa hangat, hangat karena Naruto begitu mengkhawatirkannya. Gadis itu tersenyum. Tetapi senyumannya segera memudar, digantikan dengan tekat kuat gadis itu.

"Aku akan tetap ikut, apapun yang—"

Grep

Perkataan Hinata terpotong karena dilihatnya sosok Naruto berada tapat di hadapannya, mata _sapphire_-nya kembali menatap sang lavender. Tapi mata lavender itu membulat tatkala mengetahui bahwa sosok Naruto sekarang ini tengah…

Memeluknya.

"Aku akan kembali, aku berjanji. Karena itu, tunggulah aku." Naruto berbisik tepat di samping telinga Hinata. Membuat gadis itu terpaku, tak bisa bergerak. Bagaikan terhipnotis oleh pelukan dan perkataan lelaki itu. Dan Naruto pun pergi tanpa bisa dicegahnya.

O0ooo0ooo0O

Gadis manis itu masih di sana, menunggu kepulangan sang pujaan hati bersama sahabatnya. Sudah empat hari sejak kejadian itu, tapi sosok yang ia cinta masih belum kembali. Membuat gadis itu semakin khawatir.

Setiap hari, setiap hari Hinata berdiri di sana. Menunggu kepulangan Naruto. Menunggu dengan sabar. Karena ia yakin, Naruto pasti akan kembali. Kembali ke desanya tercinta dan menjadi seorang Hokage.

Tapi, empat hari telah berlalu. Namun sosok yang ditunggunya tak kunjung datang, tak kunjung kembali. Membuatnya memikirkan hal-hal buruk yang bisa saja terjadi. Namun ia menggeleng. Mencoba menghapus pikiran-pikiran buruk tentang Naruto.

"Hinata~!" sapaan seorang gadis berambut pink membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

"Ah, Sakura-_san_. Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Hinata.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu Hinata. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Ini kan sudah sore." bukanya menjawab, gadis yang memiliki mata _emerald_ itu malah balik bertanya.

"A- aku sedang… sedang menunggu seseorang Sakura_-san_."

"Eh? Menunggu siapa Hinata? Aku selalu melihatmu berada di sini setiap hari. Umm kalau tidak salah dari empat hari yang lalu." Sakura –gadis berambut pink– bertanya dengan heran, menunggu seseorang? Siapa kira-kira orang yang Hinata tunggu dari empat hari yang lalu?

"Ano etto.. sebenarnya aku menunggu Na—"

"Ah, aku ingat!" perkataan Hinata terpotong karena tiba-tiba Sakura menyelanya. Hinata pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk memberi tahu Sakura bahwa sosok yang ditunggunya adalah Naruto.

"Ingat apa Sakura-_san_?"

"Uhh,, bagaimana mungkin kita bisa tidak menyadarinya. Naruto sudah empat hari tidak terlihat di desa ini. Padahal besok adalah hari pelantikannya untuk menjadi Hokage." kata Sakura dengan nada jengkel. Namun masih terdengar nada khawatir dalam perkataannya.

Jelas saja gadis yang mencintai Sasuke itu khawatir. Sudah empat hari ia tidak melihat sahabatnya. Sudah dicobanya mencari ke sekeliling desa, namun hasilnya nihil. Sekilas Sakura nampak menyadari sesuatu. Ya, empat hari sahabatnya menghilang, empat hari pula Hinata selalu berdiri di depan pintu gerbang Konoha untuk menunggu seseorang. Jangan-jangan…

"Kau sedang menunggu Naruto ya?" Sakura bertanya sambil menunjuk muka Hinata.

"I- iya." Hinata menunduk seraya menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Kemudian ia berkata lagi.

"Naruto-_kun_ pergi empat hari yang lalu untuk menemui Sasuke-_kun_. Ia bilang ada suatu urusan yang harus diselesaikannya." penjelasan Hinata membuat mata _emerald_ milik Sakura membulat.

"Apa? Naruto menemui Sasuke-_kun_? Itu berarti mereka akan bertarung? Demi Kami-sama, Hinata Naruto dan Sasuke-_kun_ tidak boleh bertarung kau tahu?" tanya Sakura bertubi-tubi.

"M- memangnya kenapa jika mereka bertarung? Aku yakin, Naruto-_kun_ bisa membawa Sasuke-_kun_ kembali ke Konoha."

"Bukan itu masalahnya. Aku mendengar hal ini dari Naruto saat kami akan melawan Sasuke-_kun_. Jika mereka bertarung, maka mereka berdua akan mati. Naruto bilang itulah takdir mereka." Sakura meremas rambut pink-nya frustasi. Mata _emerald_-nya juga mulai berkaca-kaca.

"A- apa? Itu- itu tidak mungkin! Naruto-_kun_ sudah berjanji padaku. Ia akan kem—"

"Tapi itulah kenyataannya! Itulah takdir mereka. Dan Naruto sudah menerima takdir itu." Sakura sudah tidak bisa lagi membendung air matanya, begitu pula dengan Hinata. Mereka menangis, menangis bersama.

"Go- gomen… aku hiks… aku tidak tahu soal itu hiks…" Hinata menangis terisak.

"Haah~ sudahlah. Ini bukan salahmu Hinata." kata Sakura, mencoba menenangkan Hinata. Ia tidak lagi menangis sekarang.

"Tapi aku…—"

"Sa- Sasuke-_kun_!" perkataan Hinata kembali terpotong oleh pekikan Sakura. Mata _emerald_ Sakura kembali terbelalak kaget. Sakura terus saja memandang keluar gerbang. Dan saat Hinata membalikkan badan untuk mengetahui apa yang Sakura lihat, Hinata pun tak kalah terkejutnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Hn. Tadaima." ucap Sasuke datar. Mendengar perkataan Sasuke, Sakura refleks menghampiri Sasuke dan memeluknya.

"_Yokatta_… _yokatta_ Sasuke-_kun! _Akhirnya kau pulang. Aku sangat merindukanmu." ucap Sakura. Masih dalam keadaan memeluk Sasuke.

"Okaeri, Sasuke-_kun_." sambut Hinata lembut.

'_Ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan _Dobe_, mereka masih menerimaku.' _Sasuke berucap dalam hati. Hatinya menghangat saat melihat dua gadis ini masih mau menerimanya. Semoga saja teman-teman dan penduduk desa yang lain juga masih mau menerimanya.

"Ah, dimana Naruto-_kun_? Kau pasti bersama Naruto-_kun_ kan?" pertanyaan Hinata membuat tatapan Sasuke menjadi sendu. Ia lalu melepas pelukan Sakura dan menghampiri Hinata. Mata _oniks-_nya berubah menjadi merah. Menunjukkan bahwa ia tengah menggunakan jurus milik clan-nya. Sharingan.

O0ooo0ooo0O

TING

TRANG

SRAK

DUARR.

Suara ledakan dan senjata yang beradu memenuhi lembah itu. Bergema dan teredam oleh air terjun yang berada di tengah-tengah dua buah patung raksasa. Patung dua sosok manusia yang sangat mempengaruhi perdamaian dunia shinobi. Patung Uchiha Madara dan Hashirama Senju. Bagaikan Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto.

Kejadian dahulu mungkin akan terulang. Di mana terdapat dua orang lelaki yang bertarung, saling mengadu kekuatan. Rasa dendam melawan rasa sayang. Dingin melawan hangat, kegelapan melawan cahaya. Sasuke melawan Naruto.

Mereka berdua terlihat sudah sangat lelah, tentu saja. Sudah empat hari mereka bertarung tanpa istirahat sedikitpun. Empat hari Sasuke melawan Naruto, menumpahkan segala dendam dan kebenciannya pada Konoha melalui Naruto. Empat hari pula Naruto menerima serangan Sasuke, menerima dendam dan kebencian Sasuke. Berharap dendam yang Sasuke miliki akan hilang, terhapus setelah dirinya melawan Naruto.

Naruto tidak tinggal diam, ia juga menyerang Sasuke. Terus mencoba agar Sasuke mau melupakan dendamnya meski hal itu cukup mustahil.

Dan kekuatan mereka seimbang.

Mereka terlihat sudah terluka parah, terdapat luka-luka di sekujur tubuh mereka. Luka yang tidak bisa dikatakan luka ringan. Penampilan mereka sangat berantakan. Cakra mereka juga makin menipis. Dan di saat mereka merasa bahwa cakra mereka mulai habis, mereka segera membentuk suatu segel jurus. Ini merupakan serangan terakhir bagi mereka.

"_Chidori_!"

"_Rasengan_!"

DUAARRR….

Ledakan hebat terjadi, _rasengan_ bertemu _chidori_. Membuat para pengguna jurus itu masuk ke dalam sebuah lingkaran. Lingkaran berwarna putih. Dan mempertemukan mereka berdua, membuat mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Seakan mencoba melihat isi hati lawan yang ada di hadapannya.

"Jadi, apa dendammu sudah hilang _Teme_?" ucap Naruto, masih menatap bola mata hitam kelam di hadapannya.

"Hn mungkin. Ternyata dendam memang hanya membuat kita semakin menderita." Sasuke menjawab dengan nada datarnya.

"Hmmh.. akhirnya kau sadar juga." Naruto tersenyum senang, akhirnya sahabatnya itu sadar juga. Namun senyum itu sirna perlahan.

"Ini semua juga berkat kau, sebenarnya aku enggan mengatakan ini tapi… Arigatou."

"..."

"Jadi, kita akan mati ya?"

"Tidak." jawab Naruto singkat.

"Apa maksudmu _Dobe_? Kau sendiri kan yang bilang jika kita bertarung, maka kita akan mati bersama." Sasuke heran dengan sifat Naruto. Kemudian ia menatap Naruto curiga.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau mau—"

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu mati. Kau harus kembali ke Konoha."

"Mereka tidak akan membiarkanku hidup!"

"Tidak, mereka menunggumu Sasuke. Sakura-_chan_ dan teman-teman, mereka semua menunggu kepulanganmu." Naruto mencoba meyakinkan Sasuke bahwa teman-teman mereka masih menyayangi Sasuke.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Warga desa juga akan menunggumu." terjadi pertengkaran kecil di antara mereka.

"Aku tidak bisa tetap hidup, tapi aku masih bisa membantumu untuk tetap hidup. Hanya saja aku ada urusan yang belum aku selesaikan. Aku harus mengatakan sesuatu." ucapan Naruto membuat Sasuke semakin heran dengan sikap sahabatnya.

"Apa itu?"

"Aku—…"

Perlahan cahaya yang mengelilingi kedua shinobi itu menghilang, digantikan dengan rintik hujan yang semakin lama semakin deras. Langit nampak mendung, hasil dari beradunya _rasengan_ dan _chidori_.

O0ooo0ooo0O

Hinata menangis. Ya, ia melihatnya. Melihat pertarungan Naruto dan Sasuke di Death of Valley. Ia melihatnya dari jurus Sasuke. Sharingan Sasuke mampu dipergunakan untuk mengulang peristiwa yang dialaminya bagai memutar sebuah film. Karena itu Hinata dapat mengetahuinya. Mengetahui kenyataan yang pahit. Kenyataan bahwa sosok yang dicintanya telah pergi dari dunia ini. Pergi meninggalkannya, pergi meninggalkan semua impian yang pernah sosok itu miliki.

"Tidak mungkin. Itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Jika Sasuke_-kun_ masih hidup, Naruto-_kun_ juga pasti masih hidup!" histeris Hinata. Dia tidak percaya, sesaat yang lalu ia mendengar bahwa jika Naruto dan Sasuke bertarung, mereka berdua akan mati. Namun sekarang, ia melihat Sasuke kembali tanpa Naruto, dan melihat melalui _sharingan_ Sasuke bahwa Naruto telah tiada.

Sasuke hanya diam. Tak lama seekor burung elang raksasa menghampiri mereka. Itu adalah _kuchiyose_ milik Sasuke. Dan elang itu membawa…

Tubuh Naruto yang telah tak bernyawa.

"_Dobe _meminta maaf karena ia tak bisa menepati janjinya padamu, Hinata. Dia juga bilang bahwa ia… mencintaimu." ucap Sasuke datar.

Hinata jatuh terduduk. Air mata tak henti-hentinya mengalir dari mata lavender indahnya. Tak lama, langit Konoha nampak mendung. Disusul dengan hujan yang lumayan deras.

Tak hanya Konoha, bahkan Sunagakure juga terkena hujan. Semua desa di seluruh negeri mengalami hujan. Langit seakan mengatakan bahwa pahlawan mereka telah pergi, dan langit juga ikut menangis akan kepergian pahlawan dunia shinobi yang akan segera menerima gelar Hokage.

Uzumaki Naruto meninggal satu hari sebelum hari pelantikannya menjadi Hokage. Ia tidak mati sia-sia, karena ia telah berhasil menyadarkan sahabatnya, bahwa masih banyak orang-orang yang menyayanginya.

.

.

Berita tentang meninggalnya pahlawan dunia itu menyebar dengan sangat cepat di seluruh negeri. Orang-orang di desa Konoha juga lumayan terkejut karena para Kage dari lima Negara besar datang ke Konoha untuk menyaksikan acara pemakaman Naruto.

Mereka semua menangis. Ironis sekali, tinggal satu langkah lagi, satu langkah lagi bagi Naruto untuk menjadi seorang Hokage. Tapi di hari pelantikannya menjadi Hokage, malah menjadi hari upacara pemakamannya.

Satu persatu dari mereka memberikan sekuntum bunga, seraya mengenang masa lalu mereka bersama sang pahlawan. Sebagian dari rakyat Konoha merasa menyesal karena dulu mereka sangat membenci Naruto, memperlakukannya dengan buruk, juga selalu memberi tatapan kebencian.

Upacara pemakaman telah usai, satu persatu dari mereka pergi meninggalkan makam sang pahlawan. Hujan masih terus turun hingga malam tiba, seakan langit masih merasa sedih akan kepergiannya.

O0ooo0ooo0O

Hinata mengurung diri di dalam kamarnya. Ia tidak berhenti menangis sejak Sasuke memberitahunya tentang Naruto. Ia menangis sampai malam. Menyesali perbuatannya yang telah membiarkan sosok yang dicintainya pergi malam itu.

"Naruto-_kun, _dapakah kau mendengarku?" Hinata berbicara seorang diri. Tapi ia berbicara seakan ada Naruto di sana.

"Dapakah kau mendengarku, di saat kita terpisah ruang dan waktu. Dapatkah kau mendengarku, di saat kita berada di dunia yang berbeda. Dapatkah kau mendengarku di saat aku mengucapkan '_aishiteru_' untukmu?" tanya Hinata pada Naruto, meski ia tahu bahwa Naruto sudah tak ada di dunia ini.

"_Hinata-_chan_."_

DEG

Suara itu? Hinata tahu suara itu. Suara yang sudah tak didengarnya dari empat hari yang lalu. Suara yang sangat dirindukannya. Suara milik sosok yang ia cintai. Suara milik…

"Naruto_-kun_!" Hinata memanggil namanya, berharap pendengarannya tak salah saat ia mendengar sosok itu memanggilnya. Tiba-tiba sekelebat cahaya putih yang sangat menyilaukan memenuhi kamar Hinata. Refleks Hinata menutup matanya untuk menghindari cahaya itu. Dan ketika cahaya itu berangsur-angsur menghilang, ia merasakan ada seseorang yang memeluknya.

Hangat.

Perasaan hangat tiba-tiba menyelimuti hatinya. Wangi _citrus _yang menyegarkan bagai menghipnotis penciumannya. Dan saat sosok yang memeluknya menyebut namanya, Hinata kembali menangis.

"_Hinata-_chan._"_

"N- Naruto-_kun_?"

"_Aku akan selalu mendengarmu."_ ucap sosok itu. Seakan menjawab pertanyaan yang Hinata lontarkan.

"_Aku akan selalu mendengarmu, walau kita terpisah ruang dan waktu. Aku akan selalu mendengarmu, walau kita berada di dunia yang berbeda. Aku akan selalu mendengarmu, di saat kau mengucapkan _'aishiteru'_ untukku. Karena aku juga mencintaimu."_ sosok itu kembali bersuara, menjawab semua pertanyaan Hinata sekaligus membalas perasaan Hinata padanya.

"_Maaf, aku tak bisa kembali." _sosok itu langsung menghilang setelah mengucapkan kalimat terakhir. Dan Hinata tak rela untuk kehilangan sosok itu lagi.

"Naruto-_kun_, jangan pergi. Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi. Hiks…" Hinata kembali menangis seraya memohon agar sosok yang di cintanya kembali. Dia terus menyebut nama sosok itu, berulang kali.

"Naruto-_kun,_ Naruto-_kun,_ NARUTO—_KUN_!"

Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya. Kemudian ia kembali menangis. Ternyata yang tadi itu hanyalah…

Mimpi.

"Hiks…hiks..hiks…" menangis, terus menagis. Seakan hanya itu yang bisa dilakukannya.

"_Hinata-_chan_."_

DEG

Suara itu terdengar lagi.

"_Aku akan selalu mendengarmu."_

Kalimat itu terucap lagi. Tapi kali ini sosok itu tak terlihat.

"_Aku akan selalu mendengarmu—"_

Lagi, terucap lagi. Hinata segera turun dari tempat tidurnya, melompat melalui jendela kamarnya kemudian berlari. Berlari ke suatu tempat.

"_Walau kita terpisah ruang dan waktu."_

Berlari dan terus berlari, mencoba mencari sosok yang sangat dicintainya.

"_Aku akan selalu mendengarmu—"_

Terus mencari, terus berlari.

"_Walau kita berada di dunia yang berbeda."_

Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. Suatu tempat yang mungkin sosok itu sekarang berada di sana.

"_Aku akan selalu mendengarmu—"_

Suara itu masih terdengar, dan Hinata hampir sampai di tempat yang ditujunya.

"_Di saat kau mengucapkan _'aishiteru'_ untukku."_

Sampai. Tempat ini, makam Konoha.

"_Karena aku—"_

Hinata kembali berlari, mencari sebuah makam yang masih baru. Makam yang bertuliskan nama orang yang paling ia cintai.

"_Juga mencintaimu."_

Itu dia. Sosok itu berada di sana. Berdiri memunggungi dirinya. Tepat saat Hinata menemukan sosok itu, suara itu sudah tak didengarnya.

Dan sosok itu berbalik. Memandang dirinya, memandang matanya. _Sapphire _bertemu lavender. Naruto bertemu Hinata. Sungguh Hinata merasa bahagia. Ia pun tersenyum. Dan sosok itu membalas senyuman Hinata. Tapi senyum Hinata perlahan memudar tatkala melihat sosok yang dicintainya itu…

Transparan.

Sosok itu berjalan mendekati Hinata, tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh puncak kepala Hinata.

Tidak bisa.

Ia tidak bisa menyentuh Hinata, ia tidak bisa memeluk Hinata. Perlahan tangan berkulit tan yang kini telah berubah menjadi sangat pucat itu turun, kembali ke sisi pemiliknya. Sosok itu memandang Hinata sendu. Kemudian sosok itu mengucapkan kalimat yang mampu membuat hati Hinata menghangat.

"_Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Aku akan terus hidup di sini, di dalam hatimu." _ucap sosok itu sambil menunjuk dada Hinata. Kemudian sekelebat cahaya yang menyilaukan kembali muncul, tanda bahwa sosok Naruto telah menghilang. Dan saat cahaya itu menghilang, Hinata sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Pingsan di samping makam Naruto.

Semoga hari esok akan menjadi hari yang lebih baik untuk Hinata, untuk semuanya. Walau tanpa Naruto, walau tanpa sosok yang dicintanya. Juga walau tanpa senyumnya. Karena Naruto akan terus hidup, hidup di dalam hati Hinata. Menjadi matahari saat hati itu mendung, menangis. Menjadi penghangat saat hati itu dingin, sendiri. Memberi senyum saat hati itu putus asa. Dan Naruto akan selalu mendengar Hinata meski Hinata tidak bisa mendengar Naruto.

**.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A/N : Sepertinya fict ini mirip ama fict Nessa yang **Janji** dech =.=

Tapi ga papa ya? Soalnya hanya ini ide cerita yang ada di otak error Nessa xD

Akhir kata…

^^REVIEW PLEASE^^


End file.
